deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shino Aburame
Shino is a character from the anime/manga series, Naruto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ant-Man vs Shino Aburame (Completed) * Shino Aburame vs. D'Vorah (Abandoned) * 12 Of Konoha Vs Fairy Tail Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Born to the Aburame Clan, a clan that uses bugs as weapons, Shino's body was infused with insects, called kikaichu, when he was a baby. Growing up, his family took in a orphan named Torune, another young Aburame whose dad had just died. Shino and Torune grew up as if they were brothers. While Shino and Torune were growing up, they both became candidates for a program called Root. If you joined this program, you'd be forced to cut of all ties and live a life of loneliness, so Torune volunteered himself, so Shino didn't have to go through a life of complete loneliness, even though Shino was the top candidate. Because of this, Shino was left alone, and for a long part of his life, he was a quiet and reserved child. After graduating from the village's ninja academy, he was placed on Team 8, aka Team Kurenai. This teeam consisted of Shino and fellow teammates Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga, with Kurenai leading the team as their sensei. At first, because of Shino's reserved, nit-picky, and peculiar personality, the team didn't get along, but soon, Shino considered Kiba and Hinata his best friends, and cared for them greatly. Together they completed several missions and even helped each other hone their skills. Eventually, thanks to his teammates, Shino had become stronger than ever. After several years, Shino took place in the Fourth Shinobi World War, a war involving the five great nations fighting against an evil organization called the Akatsuki. Shino became apart of the fifth company, headed by a samurai named Mifune: the company specialized in hidden ninjutsu and attack tactics, and their job was to provide backup and support for the other divisions. With his kikaichu, Shino was able to defeat hordes of enemies for the Allied Shinobi Forces, but things weren't all that easy. The Akatsuki, with the help of Kabuto Yakushi, were able to bring the dead back to life and force them to fight . Along with several heroes and villains, Shino's old friend Torune, who had been killed by Obito Uchiha in a demonstration of the jutsu that brought back the dead, was brought back to life and forced to fight Shino. Shocked to see Torune their, Shino decides that he must be the one to defeat his friend. After trading blows and catching up, Torune reveals that he was being forced to poison the Allied Shinobi Forces with his special, poison, insects. Eventually, a clone of Naruto Uzumaki came to finish of Torune, but Naruto would've been poisoned by Torune's insects if it weren't for Shino. Right before Naruto got hit with a horde of poison insects, Shino blocked the hit, revealing that when he was a kid, Shino bred Torune's bugs with his own kikaichu, creating poison resistant insects. Shino then finished the fight by placing a sealing tag on Torune, restraining him. Before Naruto and Shino leave to help other comrades, Shino thanked his former friend and brother for taking his place in Root, so that Shino could live a life with friends. Torune was sealed away happily, knowing that Shino had done well for himself. Years later, after the war was won, Shino decided to become an instructor at The Academy. Death Battle Info Background Part 1: * Age: 12-13 * Height: 156.2 cm-161.1 cm * Weight: 45.8 kg-48.5 kg Part 2: * Age: 15-17 * Height: 175.1 cm * Weight: 56.6 kg Powers and Abilities Shino's bugs, kikaichu, were infused with him at birth. They live inside of him and feed on his chakra, so in return, they follow his orders and fight for him. * Insect Clone Technique: Thousands of kikaichu come together to take the appearance of the user. The clone is good enough to fool enemies and can be used to take hits, create distractions, and to confuse opponents. * Secret Technique: Insect Sphere: A swarm of kikaichu are sent towards an opponent. They then completely surround the target, engulfing them like a cage. They then suck the targets chakra until death. If an enemy escapes Secret Technique: Insect Sphere, the kikaichu will instantly follow him/her. * Insect Jamming Technique: The kikaichu are scattered over a large area. The bugs then emit a small amount of Shino's chakra, creating false images and chakra signals, confusing sensors and sensory type ninja. * Parasitic Giant Insect-Bug Bite: Shino places a different type of bug, called kidaichu, on a host. The bug then burrows into the hosts, consuming there flesh and chakra, until the bug grows in size and eats the host inside out. * Iron Mountain Leaning: Shino creates an insect clone and then they both jab and punch an opponent. They then throw them into the air. * Insect Jar Technique: Shino has his insects surround him in a dome: they then fly at incredibly fast speeds, creating a shield. * Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon: This move allows Shino to increase his bug rate. * Secret Technique: Insect Gathering: Shino summons insects from a nearby area. Since he can communicate with bugs, he uses this move for information about the place he is currently in. * Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Tornado: Shino creates a small tornado of insects, surrounds a target, and completely decimating the him/her. Feats * Can make bridges, walkways, and even floating platforms out of his insects. * If an enemy escapes Secret Technique: Insect Sphere, the kikaichu will instantly follow him/her. * Shino can sense how many people are in an area by putting his ear to the ground. * Shino showed skill from an early age, being a leading candidate for the program Root, headed by Danzo Shimura, who has extremely high expectations. * Defeated both his opponents in the Chunin Exams, one being a skilled ninja from Sunagakure. * Kikaichu make no noise and are perfect for sneak attacks. * Kikaichu can be used for reconnaissance, spying, and gathering information. * The Insect Jar Technique can tank other insect user's bugs and even small explosions. * Extremely intelligent. Can think steps ahead of an opponent and can even think up quick strategies. * Blew someones arms off in the manga. * Can make normally impossible evasions with help from his bugs, like the time he fought Kankuro. * Kikaichu carry poisons and antidotes for certain poisons. * His bugs can adapt to a situation, quickly breeding to make each new generation gain certain traits based on a current match. * Defeated several clones of Konan, a powerful member of the Akatsuki. * Defeated several Ten-Tails mini clones. * If a female bug is planted on a host, Shino can use his male bugs to track the host. * Hasn't shown a limit to how many bugs he has. Weaknesses * Even though he has learned some close combat skills, Shino is definitely more suited for long range fighting. * Has trouble using his kikaichu around fire. * If too many of his insects die, Shino will flat out refuse to fight. * In the first, second, and third Naruto Databook, Shino got a 1.5 in the strength category. This shows that Shino isn't very physically strong. * Prefers his kikaichu to do most of the fighting for him. * The Insect Jar Technique can be destroyed by large explosions or large scale moves. * Parasitic Giant Insect-Bug Bite has a big risk. The kidaichu are very hard to control, and since they feast on chakra and flesh, keeping it in Shino's body is difficult. Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Ninja Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Teenagers